


We Can Hear You

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words agree, snow and way.





	We Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/183339582534/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

“There’s no way Derek made the first move,” Erica said with a gasp.

“He did! Right in the middle of the weird snowstorm,” Isaac said.

“Seriously, though. Derek?” Erica said, raising her eyebrow.

“That’s what  _ I _ said!” Isaac said.

“Well, I’m glad Derek and Stiles are together,” Boyd said quietly as he crossed his arms.

“Agreed. Hopefully, now the gross pining will stop,” Erica said as she rolled her eyes.

“We can hear you, you know,” Derek said, voice muffled from the next room.

“We know,” Erica, Boyd and Isaac said.

“Go away, puppies,” Stiles called from the next room.


End file.
